


Facing destiny (shotgun style)

by ranoutofrun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: "Vann, you can't just…" But the rest of Carth's warning is cut off as the ancient door slides open with an eerie hiss.No Light without Shadow - Chapter 29Artwork inspired byNo Light without Shadow.





	Facing destiny (shotgun style)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Light without Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307877) by [MariaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLee/pseuds/MariaLee). 



> Got really inspired binge reading No Light without Shadow by MariaLee, and decided i'd try out something different to draw. So first Star Wars dabble.
> 
> I found this scene (end of chapter 29) incredibly amusing, that both Vann/Revan's teammates are calling for plans, ya-know, what Darth Revan is renown for, and just, lol nope! Cracks a smile, walks in. Que teammates facepalming while trying to look composed to the final boss XD
> 
> (did they even bring med-packs?)
> 
> I hope this is to the authors liking. This artwork nobody asked for. I put a bit more effort than i was setting out for, mostly because i couldn't draw anyone's faces worth a damn cause first time doing these ones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not technically a ship artwork but it is implied from the story at the scene of such, so i apologise if i lured anyone here under the tags. Go read the fic, its a good one and have highly enjoyed this au take of KOTOR1. I like Carth/Revan and this is the first male revan ship fic i have read with Carth.


End file.
